


Trusting you

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Shalom, Episode: s04e05 Dead and Unburied, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gibbs lets Abby shave him, Love, Romance, Season/Series 04, Sex, Shaving, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Does Gibbs trust Abby enough to let her do something for him?





	Trusting you

**Author's Note:**

> Trusting you  
> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So, I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: sexy and sensual (strange choice of words I know, but I think it's the right one  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Abby (what else is there?) … for me nothing.  
> Rating: T or maybe M (just to be on the safe side, you know though I'd say it's more M rated this time.)  
> Spoilers: somewhere in between "Shalom" and "Dead and Unburied"  
> Author's note: my twisted little mind did it again! It saw a scene with Gibbs then one with Abby and mixed it altogether to come up with something totally different. I couldn't help myself, I mean, there I was lying in my bed watching NCIS season 4 – I finally get myself the DVDs – watching "Faking it" when this idea hit me, and I thought I'd write it down. The idea is nothing much, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
> Don't sue, I know the plot – not even really sure you can call it a plot – is silly.  
> Many thanks to my beta, Shadoe as always.  
> Oh, yeah and this is for all my fellow Gabby fans friend from NFA, for Joy and for my circle of friends, you guys know who you are.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> ***

"You know how much I love you, right? My silver-haired fox." she said in a teasing tone, as she was watching 'her man' from the bed which she was lying on completely naked. She was on her side, her head propped up on the palm of her hand. Gibbs was standing in all his glory in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

He didn't answer and she didn't expect him to tell her that he loved her back, he couldn't. He had said those words to Shannon and Kelly so often and they had been taken away from him, plus Gibbs was not a man of many words, he was rather a man of action, and a man of action he definitely was. She knew he loved her and that was enough for her.

A dreamy smile was playing on Abby's lips as she remembered the events of the previous night. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was definitely the best lover she had ever had. He knew where all her weak spots where, and knew exactly what words to use to make her take a sharp intake of breath.

He also was one of the very few who made her body so responsive that she could come from his words alone.

It also seems that a simple kiss awoke such a desire in her that she was dripping wet for him when his lips had released hers and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Watching at the reflection of her naked slender frame and the dreamy look on her face, through the mirror made his lips forming a very cocky smirk.

"See anything you like, Abbs?"

"Definitely" she answered him in very seductive voice. "But…" she trailed off. She wanted to add something but restrained herself from doing so.

"But what?" he asked frowning, still watching her through the bathroom mirror.

Abby didn't answer instead she stood up, slowly letting her hips sway more than really was necessary, purposefully.

"Abbs…" Gibbs warned.

"What?" she asked, innocently, a devilish look playing dancing in her green eyes.

"You drive me crazy when you do that."

"Oh, do I?"

"Huh, huh." He told her as he continued looking at her reflection, even now that she stood right behind him, both of her hands placed flat on his shoulders, placing a single kiss at the base of his neck while pressing her breasts against his back.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the growl that came from down deep his throat at the contact of her pale skin again his.

"But what, Abby?" he said a suave tone that made her shiver.

She was placing light feather kisses on his right shoulder while sensually moving around him until she had her back pressed against the sink. As she didn't expect the surface to be so cold she gasped.

Looking at him she smiled and reached out caressing his cheek, the short, white-gray hairs from his beard immediately ticked the palm of her hand.

"As sexy, as I think you are with those hairs under your chin – it gives you a rougher look, a bad guy look, and well don't get me wrong Gibbs, I love your looks no matter what they are, you're still hot and everything…"

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her lips softly, and ended it almost immediately.

Abby moaned in protest at the loss of contact.

"You're rambling." He softly spoke.

"Sorry…"

"Just tell me what you want to say, Abbs."

"I'd love to be able to caress the smooth skin underneath again."

Gibbs was now smiling wildly. "So, what you're saying is that you want me to shave?"

She bit a lower lip and nodded before lowering her head.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh good-heartedly.

Hooking his right index under her chin he lifted her face slowly so that she would look into his eyes. When their eyes met, the look in hers was sheepish.

"I wanted to shave to shave anyway." He smiled at her.

They looked at each other intensely for a brief moment and then without a word, Jethro looked back in the mirror again before opening the cabinet, and then taking out his razor and shaving foam. He then put the items he removed onto the tiny shelf next to the sink. Closing the cupboard carefully, Gibbs turns his full attention back to Abby.

Her eyes are completely focused on him as well. They stared at one another for a couple of minutes, then wordlessly Abby took the shaving foam bottle, applied a little pressure with her index finger on the top of it and released a small amount of foam onto the palm of her free hand.

Gibbs was mesmerized by every move she made, he couldn't take his eyes off of her now. Abby replace the bottle on the tiny shelf before slowly pressing her hands together, putting the foam onto both hands. She rubbed them together for a few more instants before reaching out and softly applying the foam onto his chin, jaws and finally, his mustache.

Jethro Gibbs couldn't resist and leaned down and kissing her briefly. He drew back laughing, Abby had white shaving foam around her mouth, on her chin and on her nose.

"Giiiibbs!" she trying to sound upset.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just kept smiling at her. "What?"

"… never mind" she couldn't say anything to him when he looked at her like that, he was simply irresistible. Abby felt immensely blessed because she was allowed to see the playful side of Gibbs. No one else had ever seen him like this except maybe, his former lovers.

"You can't resist me…"

"Oh, that's what you think?"

"Huh, huh." He said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"And I think that Mr. Gibbs is being very cocky today." she told him trying to sound and look very outraged.

"Yup, and you love me that way." He said before he leaned in closer once again to kiss her. This time the kiss was demanding, hungry and Abby couldn't help but moan into his mouth momentary forgetting all about Gibbs' shaving, melting completely against him and snaking her arms 'round his neck to pull him closer still.

She let him explore her mouth with his tongue, and then let that same sensual tongue make love to her own tongue languorously before the need for air become of matter of life and dead.

"You're not playing fair." Abby pouts.

"I'm the one not playing fair? You weren't playing fair either stepping up to me all the while swaying your hips the way you did."

Tilting her head to one side as she often as she thought about something, she simply says, "I guess we're even then."

"We are."

"Now let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?"

"Us making out." Gibbs smirked.

"Mr. Gibbs getting shaved." She corrected him, slapping him lightly in the chest."

"Ouch!"

At that Abby burst into laughter.

As her laughter subsided and then silenced completely she turned herself enough to grab a towel and wipe her face clean. She threw the towel behind her where it landed on the floor. Turning again she once more applied shaving foam into the palm of her and rubbed Gibbs's jaw gently. Her task finished she took the razor in her right hand, and looked him in the eyes intently.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Completely." He told her as he held her gaze.

As Gibbs closed his eyes, Abby carefully let the razor blade slide along his jaw, cutting the short beard hairs and then slowly clean the area she just did with a towel, before kissed the freshly shaved skin.

At the contact of her lips on the freshly shaved area, Gibbs lets out a soft moan. As he still held her by her waist Abby felt his hand tightened around it.

She absolutely enjoyed the effect she had on him right now. She felt incredibly powerful at the thought that she was the one responsible for the moans that escaped his throat.

Shaving one last section of his face, she smiled mischievously.

"What?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Nothing."

"Abbs…"

"Do you have any idea how long I've been fantasizing about shaving you like this."

"How long?"

"A very long time…" she looked at him languorously.

"Was it as good as in your fantasies?"

"The first part of it was already better…" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"The first part?" he asked, as he leaned forward to touch his lips to hers.

"Uhh huh,"

"And in what's the second part of it then?"

Abby kissed him, but this time she sought permission to deepen the kiss, and he allowed it. The kiss was passionate, demanding. And when they pull apart in need for air, she pressed her forehead against his, her left hand applied at the base of his neck.

"That Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is what I am about to show you."

With that they kissed once again. The kiss definitely matching the previous ones in intensity.

His hands were still at her waist. Slowly, agonizingly slowly she led him backward into the shower without breaking the kiss, determined to show him what the second part of her fantasy involved.

Once inside the shower, he broke the kiss. Gibbs surprised her by saying the three words she never thought she would hear from him.

-*-*-*- THE END -*-*-*-

**I'm not sure how my M scenes are, but I hope you have enjoyed this fic.**         


End file.
